


One last dance.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: After Gabriel's death, you see a few too many reminders of him.**Memories are in Italics**





	One last dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Request : I don’t know if either of you speak french(or feel like looking up the translation) but there is a really pretty french song (called Derniere Danse by Indila) that I think would make a good fic (maybe with Gabe?) if not I would say it’s worth a listen anyway much love xx & (Anon who sent the ask w the french song Derniere Danse): I like that idea! Maybe w like memories of them together(the song talks about flying & dancing a lot so something like a fluffy memory w those could be cute) but even if you guys just wanted to go with the feel of the song whatever you guys wrote im sure would be great! (I really should start signing my anon messages w something because I have sent a few & I am on this page like everyday /-\ idk im just shy so i use anon) -Bee

You went about your days as if in a daze. All the color and joy sucked out of your life. You were just going through the motions, until the next breakdown. You’d fall to pieces, and eventually pick yourself back up and start again.

You closed your eyes as you walked past the chocolate shop.  You always closed your eyes when you passed it now. You had brought him in there once, and his face had lit up, as if you had brought him to the Wonka factory. He had actually found a kind of chocolate he had never tried before. “twelve.. thirteen.. fourteen.. fifteen.” You took a deep breath. 15 steps and you were past it. Your eyes opened again and you continued on. You were getting better at avoiding things that reminded you of him.

Somewhere along the way, you heard music. You glanced in a window and saw a couple learning to dance. Your breath caught in your throat.

_“Hey sweet heart, what are you listening to? Is that big band?”_

_You chuckled as his arms wrapped around you from behind “I’m a sucker for trombones and trumpets Gabe, what can I say. I wish I could dance to it though.”_

_“I can teach you sugar. Easy peasy.”_

_You turned and raised an eyebrow. “You dance?”_

_“I’ve been hanging around here for centuries. Of course I dance. Come on, I’ll teach you to Foxtrot.” His eyes lit up as he held out his hand._

A tear ran down your cheek as you pulled yourself away from the window. “Fuck.” You headed to the park that you knew was just a few blocks away.

You remembered how he had held your hand and waist, as you both moved across the floor. They way those whiskey coloured eyes shone as he looked down at you. You groaned. The only Whiskey anything in your life these days was a bottle of Jack.

_“You can move Sweetheart.” He beamed one night. “Best dance partner I’ve come across yet.”_

_You laughed. “I did the Charleston once in school as a kid. My mom sewed me this cute little flapper dress.. I’ve been hooked since.”_

_“SWING!” He practically shouted it, he beamed with excitement. “Let’s do swing!”_

_You shook your head. “I don’t know Gabe… I only ever did it that one time.. I was like 7 or 8..”_

_He pulled you to him making you laugh. “Come on.. I’m having so much fun. Dance with me.”_

You found a quiet park bench and dropped into it. You watched birds  fly over you. As your head went back to look up, you found yourself watching the clouds. He had told you all about heaven. You wondered if there was a heaven for him. 

If heaven was your good memories, your best memories, would he be there waiting for you? Would you get one last dance?


End file.
